Choix
by clodina
Summary: Situation: Juste après l'enterrement de Dumbledore et sa décision de s'éloigner de Ginny Ron et Hermione pour la suite Harry rentre a Little Whinning  Spoiler: Tome 1  6Petite OS que j'ai écrite en attendant la parution du tome 7.C'est ma première fic que


**Situation:** Juste après l'enterrement de Dumbledore et sa décision de s'éloigner de Ginny Ron et Hermione pour la suite Harry rentre a Little Whinning

**Spoiler:** Tome 1 - 6

Petite OS que j'ai écrite en attendant la parution du tome 7.  
C'est ma première fic que je publie et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je remercie de tout mon coeur Fenice qui a relu et corrigé mon texte

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je dois m'arrêter de pleurer... Je vais bientôt avoir dix-sept ans... Je ne suis plus un gosse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…Il est vrai que l'accueil de mon oncle et ma tante n'a pas été chaleureux ! Comme si je m'attendais à autre chose de leur part! En plus, je suis arrivé sans prévenir avec une dizaine de jours d'avance ! Heureusement, j'ai réussi à monter dans ma chambre et à m'y enfermer (avec une clef pour ne pas donner au Ministère une occasion de me punir pour utilisation de magie devant des Moldus !) avant que les larmes se frayent un chemins hors de mes yeux : Pleurer devant eux ; plutôt mourir !

-_Bon assied- toi_.

-_Non, je préfère rester allonger et sans lumière !_

-_IL EST MORT! TU ES SEUL!_

Ces deux phrases se répètent à l'infini dans ma tête depuis…

-**SILENCE **!

Là, c'est moi qui ai dû crier. Idiot que je suis ; je vais rameuter tout le quartier et m'attirer les foudres de "ma famille". Mais il est vrai que je suis si épuisé (je n'ai quasiment pas dormi ces derniers jours) que cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête, c'est trop ! Je sens de nouveau mes yeux me brûler de larmes contenues que je refuse de laisser sortir. Je dois m'arrêter de pleurer. Cela ne Le fera pas revenir.

_Comment le plus puissant sorcier vivant a-t-il pu partir comme cela ? Je hais Severus Rogue ! Comment a-t-il pu ? Comment a-t-il osé lever sa baguette contre Dumbledore, désarmé, qui le suppliait ?_ _Et moi, qui regardais, invisible, impuissant ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il immobilisé ? Il aurait dû se protéger plutôt ! _Voilà trois jours que ces questions me taraudent et que je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponses satisfaisantes !

….

Une porte se ferme et j'entends une voiture démarre…

J'ouvre les yeux en me demandant où je suis. Cela me revient : Cet après-midi je suis rentré dans ma famille à Little Whinning. Au fait pourquoi suis–je allé chez eux ? Ils ne m'aiment pas (la vérité, c'est qu'ils me haïssent cordialement !) Et ils ont hâte de se débarrasser de moi… D'ailleurs, à peine suis-je arrivé, qu'ils trouvent un prétexte pour s'enfuir... Mais Dumbledore m'a demandé de rester chez eux jusqu'à mon anniversaire…Rien que de penser à Lui je sens mon coeur se serrer et le vide autour de moi me donne le vertige.

-_Comment vas-tu continuer ta quête sans Lui ?_

Encore une question sans réponse.

Je me lève et commence à arpenter ma chambre, peut-être que cela m'aidera à y voir plus clair ! Mais le froid et le brouillard qui m'entourent empêchent toute pensée logique de se développer. Par contre la colère et la rage s'emparent de moi, et je sens que je vais exploser si je n'arrive pas à me calmer rapidement…

**Boum **!

Cela devait arriver… C'est le vieux téléviseur de Dudley qui a explosé finalement ! Cela faisait pourtant des années que je réussissais à ne plus provoquer d'accidents de magie accidentelle (depuis le début de ma troisième année pour être précis, lorsque j'ai fait gonfler ma tante Marge)

L'avantage c'est que la décharge brusque de l'énergie magique et le bruit ont réussi à me calmer. Toujours ça de positif !

Bon d'abord nettoyer les dégâts ! Avec ma baguette ! Au diable le Ministère ! Dans un mois je suis majeur de toute façon ! Le téléviseur me semble irréparable, mais comme il ne fonctionnait plus, quelle importance !

Je ramasse les morceaux, les mets dans un sac et décide de le descendre… Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure mais n'entendant pas de bruit dans la maison et je décide de sortir… Marcher dehors devrait me faire du bien Je mets ma baguette dans la poche de mon jean (On ne sait jamais avec tout ce qui se passe dans le monde magique).

Je marche sans but, essayant simplement de faire le vide dans ma tête…. Et tout d'un coup, je me rends compte que je suis au carrefour où, il y a deux ans, des détracteurs nous ont attaqués, Dudley, et moi… Qu'est-ce que mon cousin a bien pu voir quand les Détraqueurs l'ont entouré ? Quel peut-être son pire souvenir ? La pensée qu'il ne peut affronter ? Curieusement, je me rends compte que je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer – et que je n'ai jamais pensé à lui demander !

Je me souviens aussi de cette cinquième année si difficile parce Dumbledore refusait de me regarder et ne voulait pas m'expliquer ce que Voldemort essayait d'obtenir ! Là vraiment, il a exagéré : Si j'avais su; je ne serais jamais parti au ministère pour "sauver Sirius" et celui ci serait encore vivant ! Je ne me pardonnerais jamais cela : Sirius est mort par ma faute ! S'il était là, je ne serais pas si seul et abandonné ! Je pourrais parler avec lui, il me conseillerait et, même si je n'étais pas près de lui, je pourrais lui écrire….

- E_t, que lui écrirais-tu ?_

_- Je ne sais pas moi... Je lui dirais ma tristesse, mon désespoir, mes peurs…_

_Et que te répondrait-il ?_

_Je ne sais pas …Je ne suis pas Sirius…_

Je ne sais pourquoi mes ces pensées s'enchaînent alors sur une vision de Cedric un instant avant que Petigrew ne le tue. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide, ma tête bourdonne et je l'entends crier :

- _"Pourquoi, as-tu fait cela Potter ? Tu savais ce qui allait arriver n'est ce pas ?_

_-Non Cedric, je ne le savais pas ! Tu crois que j'ai voulu faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il a tué mes parents au cas ou tu l'oublierais !_

_-Je ne voulais pas mourir si jeune Harry !_

_-Je ne voulais pas ta mort, mais simplement notre victoire !_

_-Tais toi ! Tu es responsable !_

Et de nouveau l'angoisse qui me prend ! Je ne sème que le malheur autour de moi !

Heureusement que j'ai réussi à éloigner Ginny et faire comprendre à Ron et à Hermione que, cette quête, je devrai la poursuivre seul ! Mais comment y arriverais-je ? Je suis si petit en face de Voldemort ! Il a tué ou fait tuer tellement de grands sorciers bien plus expérimentés que moi ! Je vois un banc et je décide de m'y reposer un peu car je sens mes forces déclinées et, de nouveau, ce froid m'enveloppe, à croire qu'il y a de nouveau des détracteurs à Little Whinning.

Il n'y a pas de détraqueurs dans la ville mais, pour chasser ce froid, un patronus ne serait pas de trop ! Surtout le mien ! C'est la forme d'animagus de mon père ! Cette pensée me ramène il y a bientôt quatre ans, lorsque j'ai réussi à repousser seul une attaque de détraqueurs contre Sirius. Lorsque j'ai expliqué à Dumbledore que j'avais eu l'impression de voir mon père m'aider à cette tâche, il m'a dit : " Harry qu'est ce que la mort ? Ceux que nous aimons et qui nous ont aimés veillent toujours sur nous où qu'ils soient" …

"**Et bien ce soir j'ai besoin de vous, Albus Dumbledore" car je suis seul et sans force pour continuer le chemin que vous m'avez tracé !**

Encore une fois, j'ai pensé à haute voix et je vais finir par réveiller les habitants du coin ! Je me remets en marche en direction du parc, au moins là-bas je serais plus tranquille…Cet éclat de voix m'a calmé, momentanément du moins…et des pensées un peu plus claires se profilent dans mon cerveau…

-"_Ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes, Harry_". Tiens une autre phrase de Dumbledore.

-"_Ah ! Oui ? Eh bien, vous avez peut-être raison sauf que moi je suis où je suis sans l'avoir choisi ! Aurais-je choisi d'être orphelin à un an ? Non ça, c'est Voldemort (déjà avec l'aide de Rogue)_ _qui l'a décidé pour moi ! De grandir chez Pétunia et Vernon ? Cela, c'est vous, Dumbledore, qui l'avez décidé! Mon premier choix a été de suivre Hagrid et de venir étudier à Poudlard ! Bon choix dans l'ensemble ! Même s'il m'a finalement conduit à une impasse. _

_Et puis j'ai choisi ma maison ! Là aussi, heureusement que j'ai refusé Serpentard! Que serais-je devenu sans Ron et Hermione ! Mais j'ai aussi choisi d'aller au Ministère ce fameux soir! Funeste choix s'il s'en fut ! Et j'ai choisi de vous accompagner pour découvrir un nouvel horcuxe. Si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver…_Et de nouvelles larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir.

Mais c'est vrai que ce sont en partie mes choix qui font que je suis où je suis !

Je comprends soudain que cette solitude qui m'angoisse tant, je l'ai choisie il y a à peine quelques heures …C'est pour protéger mes amis et ma petite amie que je les aient obligés à sortir de ma vie….Cette destinée est la mienne, et je ne veux pas donner à Voldemort des armes pour me blesser et m'affaiblir… Je sais que j'ai raison…

_-"Harry, tu devrais partager avec tes amis, Ron et Hermione, le secret de la prophétie te concernant ", m'a conseillé Dumbledore il y a un an. "Cela les effraiera tout comme toi, mais ce sont tes amis et tu auras besoin d'eux pour continuer… »_

Il y a un an, j'ai obéi à Dumbledore, et il est vrai que cela m'a aidé à avancer pendant toute cette année. Leur présence m'a été d'un grand soutien depuis ce fameux soir. Et je sais qu'ils sont prêts à continuer à m'aider et à me soutenir… Mais cela est trop risqué pour eux et pour moi aussi, car je sais que je ne supporterais pas que mes amis souffrent par ma faute !

-« _Et loin de toi tu les crois plus en sécurité ? Tu crois que loin de toi ils ne vont pas essayer de combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ? »_

Pour être honnête, la réponse à ces questions est non. Je suis sûr qu'ils continueront ! Ils ne rejoindront jamais les forces des ténèbres !

_-« Alors pourquoi refuser leur soutien ? »_

-« Parce que …j'ai peur et que trop de gens ont perdu leur vie à cause de moi et que je ne veux plus être responsable d'autres morts ! »

_-« Mais loin d'eux, tu as encore plus peur et crois-tu que tu pourras faire la moindre action dans l'état où tu te trouves en ce moment ? Tu ne contrôles même plus ta magie ! »_

-« C'était un accident ! Après tout; pendant six ans à Poudlard, on m'a appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs magiques, même une dépression ne peut pas tout effacer ! »

_-« Admettons. Mais, voyons, aurais-tu percé le mystère RAB ? »_

-« Non, et je ne sais pas où chercher ! »

Et dans ma tête, la seule réponse possible effleure mon esprit : Hermione, elle; saurait orientée nos recherches. Mais aussitôt je rejette cette idée - je ne dois plus mettre en danger mes amis !

-"_As-tu pensé à ce qui passera si les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, en continuant la lutte contre les Forces des Ténèbres en viennent à essayer de "tuer" Voldemort avant que tu ne finisses de trouver et de désactiver tous les horcruxes ? Après tout, ils ne savent rien à ce sujet et rien au sujet de la prophétie complète! Dumbledore te l'a dit, les membres de l'Ordre ne connaissent pas tous les aspects de cette prophétie. Dumbledore n'est plus là pour coordonner leurs efforts …_

-« Encore un aspect auquel je n'avais pas réfléchi…Je ne suis pas un bon joueur d'Echecs, et je commence à comprendre pourquoi ! Ron, lui, aurait mesuré toutes les conséquences d'un tel acte. Mais il faudra que j'apprenne à réfléchir par moi même car je ne peux pas permettre à Ron de se mettre en danger par ma faute ! »

_-« Et si tu trouves les horcruxes comment feras-tu pour les désactiver ? »_

-« Bon, c'est une question nettement plus difficile ! Et là, ni Ron ni Hermione ne me seraient d'aucune utilité. Dumbledore lui même a perdu une main (et peut être plus) en désactivant la bague ! Il me faudrait l'aide de sorciers confirmés ayant des connaissances en lutte contre les force du mal, voire en magie noire ; autant le dire, les seuls que je connaisse ce sont les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Mais il me faudrait alors leur révéler l'existence des horcruxes ! Et le dilemme est difficile : Dumbledore lui-même m'avait demandé de taire ce que nous faisions ensemble durant la dernière année scolaire. »

-« Tu devras trouver une solution avec tes amis ! »

De nouveau, mes idées s'embrouillent ; et je recommence à marcher en rond en me tenant la tête et en fermant mes yeux afin d'essayer de me concentrer : des images de Ron et Hermione se bousculent devant mes yeux, mêlées avec celles de Sirius et Dumbledore et le rire cruel froid de Voldemort se fait entendre: Je m'arrête brusquement de marcher et une évidence se fait dans ma tête:

-« Tout à l'heure ma décision avait l'air raisonnable. Pourtant je me demande si elle me permettra réellement d'avancer ou d'arriver à surmonter le choc de la mort de Dumbledore. Non, je ne crois pas. Il va falloir que j'explique à mes amis mon changement. Rien que d'y penser, je me sens mieux. J'espère qu'ils comprendront et ne m'en voudront pas. Et que j'aurai la force de supporter ma crainte qu'il leurs arrivent quelques chose à mes côtés. »

-« _Rappelle-toi ce que Dumbledore t'a dit et redit 'l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse Harry. C'est son manque qui nous rend faible et vulnérable'. »_

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai repris ma marche en direction de la maison. Oui, c'est comme cela que je devais faire : Ecrire à mes amis et, avec eux, réfléchir à la suite de ma quête et comment demander de l'aide à l'Ordre ; Cette décision prise, je me sens moins désespéré. Et comme si Hedwige lisait dans mes pensées à distance, elle arrive vers moi et se pose sur mon épaule ; je la caresse doucement et, tout d'un coup, je réalise combien Ginny me manque ! Combien je voudrais la sentir à mes côtés. Il me suffit de l'imaginer, là, à côté de moi, et déjà j'ai moins froid. Même si je veux toujours autant la protéger de Voldemort et de ses sbires, je viens de comprendre que la séparation n'est pas la solution : une solution qui me rend malheureux au point de m'empêcher d'espérer réussir mon combat contre Voldemort ne peut pas être une bonne solution !

Je me presse de rentrer chez moi afin d'écrire mes missives le cœur plus léger. Non que j'aie oublié la mort de Sirius ou de Dumbledore, mais je me sens assez fort pour y faire face avec mes amis. Ensemble, nous allons essayer de retrouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort et d'arriver au combat final dans les meilleures conditions ! Je n'ai plus qu'un seul souhait : Que tous mes amis soient à mes côtés jusqu'au bout de ce périple !


End file.
